


如果宇佐见没有把备用钥匙给出去的if线

by Umito



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umito/pseuds/Umito
Summary: 实在是太好冲了（？），想看自杀的宇佐见老师！好ooc哦，是田边由纪不是田边步😐





	如果宇佐见没有把备用钥匙给出去的if线

今天下午放学后的计划是回家整理一下东西，昨天晚上被混混堵门，虽然说已经报警了但是暂时还是不要住在那里比较合适。  
宇佐见收拾好讲义就朝着校门口走去，那里却没有一直以来有在等待着自己的田边。是在加班吗？拿出手机看了看消息，除了主任发来的工作要求以外没有任何新消息。今天晚上又要加班了啊，一边这么想着给田边发了一条“我先回去了”的讯息，耐心地等待了一会儿，明明平时都会秒回的，这次却连已读都没有显示。  
“田边警官果然很忙吧，昨天晚上也是要加班的样子。”  
喃喃自语着把手机收好，微微点头和几个上来打招呼的学生说完再见后，宇佐见便一个人走在回家的路上。  
中学教师的工资不算丰厚，虽然维持自己的生活绰绰有余，但显然还是不足以负担起一套离学校不远的安保完善高级公寓。那个混混，虽然也没有对自己做出什么特别过分的事情，但还是希望他能得到应有的惩罚啊，毕竟外墙和门的涂装钱又要花费不少。  
因为担心着又像昨天晚上那样被堵在电梯门口，宇佐见拎着包走上了应急楼梯。楼层不算高，但对于一个常年坐办公室的文科老师而言，也不算特别轻松。  
微张着嘴喘气，宇佐见推开了自己家所在楼层的应急楼梯门。  
钥匙刚刚插进去，某种异样的违和感便涌上了宇佐见的心头，本想退开火速报警但不知道为什么，鬼使神差地转动了钥匙。  
钥匙在门内只转动了一圈，门就轻轻打开了，门口放着一双不算陌生的皮鞋，客厅的灯也亮着。  
自从进入冬天以来，天黑的时间点逐渐提前，此时窗外一片漆黑，玻璃上倒映着安然坐在沙发上的那位西装笔挺的男人的侧脸。  
还有一颗头。  
一颗有着枯草般金发的、面目狰狞、有着对于宇佐见而言不可能忘记的脸的头，放在了沙发前的小桌上。似乎还有血，有暗红色的血顺着桌面“嘀嗒”掉落在地面上。  
“啊，你回来了？”男人站起身，径直朝呆立在玄关处的宇佐见走来。明明穿着一双布丁狗的拖鞋，却像是深渊一般让人心生恐惧。  
“田、田边警官……？”声音在颤抖，甚至连抬起头都不敢，宇佐见试图后退与田边拉开距离，后背却抵上了刚刚被自己亲手关上的门，“……那是什么？”  
带着莫名的笑容，田边歪了歪头，“看了就会明白吧？是昨天那个欺负你的混混的头。”  
“诶？”  
“宇佐见老师，怎么这么会惹事啊，这都是这个月第五个来招惹你的人了，明明今天才13号吧？”轻声凑在宇佐见耳边低语后，田边稍稍拉开一点距离，饶有兴趣地看着笼罩在自己阴影下、正在发抖的宇佐见，“虽然我也不在意帮你解决这点小事啦，不过还是稍微注意一点吧。”  
宇佐见双手紧紧抱住公文包挡在自己和田边之间，努力从喉咙里发出一点细如蚊蝇的声音：“五个……？”  
“对啊，五个。”田边愉悦地点点头，“这个月的第一个是电车上踩了你一脚的白领，虽然他一副很抱歉的样子但果然还是故意的吧？  
“第二个，我想想啊，人太多都有点记不清了……好像是把奶油冰淇淋戳到你身上的小孩子吧。奶香和宇佐见老师很配哦，但是小孩子果然还是很烦人吧？  
“下一个是一个女子高中生，自以为小心翼翼偷拍来着，如果我没有正好你身边的话估计都发现不了吧？那个手账本一般的手机还真是便利……”  
“够了！”  
“……”长篇大论被打断，田边倒也没有什么不爽，低头看着始终没有抬起头的宇佐见。  
“之前新闻里报道的，这个月的失踪人口……全都是田边警官做的吗？”  
说完他从嗓子里挤出一声似乎是放弃的笑声，摇了摇头，“不……全都是因为我吗？”  
“虽然我已经不记得你说的那些事了，但是，果然是因为我……他们才会死的，对吧。  
“心理学上的知识我不是很了解，但是这和昨天医生说的，你对我抱有的'恋物癖'有关吗……？”  
田边从鼻腔里发出一声哼，没有回答这一连串的问题。  
“……对不起。”  
田边有些诧异地低头，正好对上了宇佐见那双漆黑的瞳仁，“你说什么？”  
“我不知道该怎么做才好了，我不知道怎样才能让你停手，是之前在竹林先生前遇到的那个怪物让你变成这样的吗，还是更早，我以为你是可以被我拉回来，于是给了你项圈……我该怎么做才好？”宇佐见抬起头看着田边，勉强扯着嘴角笑了笑，抬起手，左手不熟练地握着一把漆黑的格洛克17，黑洞一般的枪口对准了自己的太阳穴。  
田边条件反射摸了摸自己的枪袋，那里空无一物。“你什么时候拿走的？别乱动，这么近走火的话会……”试图夺枪的动作也被宇佐见连带公文包抵在胸前的手挡住了。  
“我明明说了自己不会逃跑的……但是，真的很抱歉，我除了这个，想不出别的办法了。”宇佐见笑了，是田边从来没有见到过的、可以称得上是灿烂的笑容，“田边警官要好好活下去啊……那么，  
“さよなら、歩。”  
一声沉闷的枪声在这个狭小的玄关响起。


End file.
